theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangreen Gang
The Gangreen Gang are a gang of monstrous teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and disreputable and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside the The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains The Powerpuff Girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than fighting every single major recurring villain on the show). They are a tribute to the works of cartoonist Ed Roth, particularly Rat Fink. They also bear a slight resemblance to The Gorillaz and Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Ace, Snake, Grubber and Little Arturo have black hair while Big Billy has red hair. At the end of the episode "Telephonies" they were beaten up by Mojo Jojo, HIM and Fuzzy Lumpkins for making prank calls to the girls which left Mojo, Fuzzy, and Him at the receiving end of their fists when they were simply reading, taking a bath and exercising, none of them intending to attack the city that day. In the movie, the Gang are the secondary antagonists. First, they (actually, it was the leader, Ace) punch the Professor before he returns home from shopping. They are revealed to be the first villains Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup encountered. This was when they were trying to walk home due to being forbidden to use their powers. Suddenly, they are knocked out by none other than Jojo (The Professor's former lab assistant who later became known as Mojo Jojo). Finally, they are the first villains the girls fight since the latter group is hired as local superheroes, because the gang are eating from a lady's grocery bags. At last, after Blossom beats Ace, Bubbles beats Snake and Grubber, and Buttercup beats Big Billy and Little Arturo, and put them in jail with Mojo and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Members Ace Ace (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's leader, and a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. Ace's height is 6'1" tall. He sports a long, straight, greasy, slick-back hairdo, a scraggly mustache, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and even fangs. When he speaks, he sounds like the typical juvenile delinquent -- mean and disrespectful. He has a nasally Italian New Yorker accent. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Ms. Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush". His full name is Ace D. Copular. He is 17 years old - the oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he has cryokinesis, the ability to generate ice and snow (gained from eating popsicles and Slurpees), similar to Blossom's ice breath but a lot more powerful. In the anime, he uses cards as weapons hurling them at his opponents. People say he is the best looking one of the gang. In the book "Buttercup and the Mind-Reading Juice" it is revealed that he is aquaphobic, although in Powerpuff Girls Z episode 50 ("Him's Big Plan: Part 2") he is seen sitting in a hot tub. Fun Facts: -In the earlier episodes, Ace was shown to have his shirt tucked in. However, in the later episodes he was shown with his shirt out to give him a more "thuggish" look (and possibly to help with the rump issue outline of his butt was shown in Buttercrush, Slave The Day, and See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, although the SMFMG scene was recycled footage from Buttercrush, although some people say this style update makes him appear as if he is wearing tights with a one-piece). Other style updates: In the earlier episodes (1998-2002), Ace's skin was a more yellowish shade of green, his hair and features were more rounded, he had a few spots or "moles" on his face (these three changes also applied to the other members), and only his upper canines were fangs. From 2002 onward, his skin was a darker shade of green, he had a more angular look, the moles disappeared, and all of his teeth were fangs. -In Buttercrush, Schoolhouse Rocked, and Bought and Scold, Ace has pink eyes. However, they are orange in The Powerpuff Girls Rule!! and yellow in the Powerpuff Girls Z series. In every other episode they are either left white or hidden by his sunglasses the whole time. -In The Powerpuff Girls Movie, The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!, Telephonies, and in some Powerpuff Girls Z episodes, it is revealed that he has pointy ears. -The only times that Ace is ever shown without his sunglasses are in the episode Buttercrush after Buttercup knocks his sunglasses off (they also get knocked off in the episode Sweet 'N Sour), and in the video game Chemical X-Traction where Ace takes his sunglasses off and throws them like a boomerang. -In the books, the colors of his vest, shirt, and wristbands sometimes get mixed up. Snake Snake (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a slippery character who appears somewhat effeminate with a forked tongue, a long, sharply pointed nose, pink slitted eyes, black lips, a skinny body, a kangol hat turned backwards, always pronounced hiss and a snake-like voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a snivelling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. This could imply that Snake is more loyal to his friend Ace than he is independently evil, which makes sense since he can be quite insecure. It is revealed in "Schoolhouse Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. He is 15 years old - the second oldest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is elasticity, the ability to stretch himself (gained from chewing gumballs). In the Powerpuff Girls Z episodes, Snake is known as Znake (Ivy in English) and possesses the ability to put people to sleep by rubbing their legs penetrating their nerve endings although he has some problems with Buttercup as she has a lot of protein in her fibers. In the English dub of Powerpuff Girls Z Ivy changes from male to female as a scene would be considered unsuitable if Ivy continued to be male. Due to his face being pointed, he is always shown facing sideways. In the book "Smashing Lumpkins" it is revealed that he weighs ninety pounds. Also in Powerpuff Girls Z, he apparently comes from a wealthy family. Style Updates: (2002 onwards): Lips are thicker, eyes are darker shade of pink, voice sounds more snake-like and sinister, hairs on neck are gone. Grubber Grubber (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is the Gang's most physically grotesque member- untidy hair, enormous chin, ragged, grubby clothes, a long tongue hanging out, and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed "Big Daddy" Roth cartoon and looks as if he has been living in a cave all his life. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry. His father resembles him and has the same speech pattern. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). His full name is Grubber J. Gribberish. He is same age as Snake and Billy - The middle aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he can do loud, supersonic belches (gained from drinking fizzy bevrages). In the anime, he has the ability to morph into anyone he wants (although he still retains green skin, he can anyone in his disguise except the Powerpuff Girls Z). Style Update: Shirt changed from brown to purple. Big Billy Big Billy (voiced by Jeff Bennett) is a hulking, fat cyclops with a shock of red hair covering the top half of his face with a single big blue eye underneath. Billy acts as the Gang's muscle. Big Billy's height is 6'11" tall. Big Billy weights 1014.1 pounds Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "School House Rocked", it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. Big Billy loves to eat and will gobble more junk than the rest of the gang. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually he became more of a hindrance than a help. He's the same age as Snake and Grubber- the middle-aged members of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", he is just a rock (gained from eating hard candy). In the anime, he possesses super strength (although he is not as strong as Buttercup as he can only lift a normal car over his head and she can lift the Professor's van with only one hand). Lil' Arturo Lil' Arturo (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes) is a malevolent Mexican midget with straight hair swept forward over one eye who looks as if he just jumped out of a Picasso painting, Li'l Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He sounds very much like Señor Wences. He carries around a switchblade-styled comb he refers to as his daughter and calls "Maria". He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra. ("De la guerra" is Spanish for "of war". This could imply that, since "Arturo" is so close to the word "art" and the equivalent Spanish word, "arte", his name may be a reference to Sun Tzu's The Art of War.) He is 14 years old - the youngest of the Gang. In "Power Lunch", his superpower is super-speed (gained from drinking coffee). He possesses this ability as well in the anime but is not very good at using his powers. His accent had to be changed in later episodes because the producers feared complaints of Latino stereotypes. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:PPG Crossover Category:FanFiction Category:Males